


3 Calls

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 3 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 series, F/M, molly gives birth, sherlock misses it, the first time they say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call for help, the first I love you and the come home NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Had another '3' one-shot written, and i'm glad I got something out :3

_#1Calling for help_

“Sherlock… I… Help…”

“Molly?” He asked when he heard nothing more than a thud on the other end.

“Oh aren’t you a pretty one? Stupid really to walk through an alley on your way home darlin” a sickly sweet voice drawled.

Sherlock jumped up from his seat with his phone still against his ear as he pulled on his Belstaff and hurried out the door knowing without a doubt that Molly was in trouble.

“Molly stay on the phone, do you hear me” he yelled as he ran out on the street, swiftly sending a text to Mycroft demanding him to trace Molly’s cell. Within a minute he had the location of the phone and he was pleased to know that he was running in the right direction.

Sherlock’s feet carried him quickly in and out of the familiar alleys and passages, his mind conjuring up the fastest route to get to Molly’s position.

He heard her whimper before he saw her, sliding down on his knees so he could get a closer look.

“Molly” he inquired softly, making sure not to startle her as he put a hand gently on her shoulder.

Her cheek was bloody from the mugger’s fist and her hands were scraped from falling down on the asphalt, and even though the damage was small Sherlock’s blood still boiled knowing that someone had attacked Molly.

The woman in question brushed it off, saying she was okay and simply needed to go home and get a hot shower, Sherlock disagreed and brought her with him to Baker Street where a worried Mrs. Hudson started fussing about, making tea and procuring cookies.

_#2 The first time saying ’I love you’_

During Molly’s time with Sherlock after her small attack they had become closer than ever before. Surely they’d stayed together at Molly’s place for a bit after his fall, but they’d both known then that Sherlock would return to his life and that it didn’t really matter much.

They were on phone. Sherlock had called Molly to complain about the ghastly motel he was living at.

“I don’t know what to say Sherlock, you’re the one who took the case, and you booked the motel yourself.” She said when he’d told her for possibly the fifth time that the place was boring since they wouldn’t let him bring a severed toe into the kitchen.

“Besides, i’m pretty sure you’d have been met with a ‘no’ at every hotel or motel you could find if you’d wanted to bring a toe into their kitchen.” She added as an afterthought, just in case he’d think of asking someplace else.

“And no, don’t go to restaurants to ask either.”

Molly giggled when she heard the angry muttering of Sherlock on the other end of the line; she could only imagine the sour look he’d have on his face.

“Stop giggling Molly, there’s absolutely nothing funny about this.” He grumbled no doubt rolling his eyes at her.

“I need to find out how far they got in the cloning process if I want to solve this case.”

“They wanted to clone themselves, now wouldn’t that be just like them” she said mockingly, hiding in no way how funny she thought she was with her snort of laughter.

“Really Molly, haven’t I told you to not make jokes.” He sighed.

“Come on Sherlock, i’m the Humerus to your Ulna so don’t make any bones about it.” Molly smiled widely when she heard the obvious bark of laughter from the Sherlock’s end of the phone.

“Stop Molly, I really am trying to be serious here.”

“Yes yes, you don’t need a spine since it’s holding you back, I get it.” She said waving her hand around in the air.

“I really do love you Molly” he snorted out before falling into silence.

Molly knew with certainty that Sherlock was as frozen in place as she was; they’d never discussed becoming an item even though Mary and John had both made it clear that they thought they’d be perfect for each other.

Molly knew that Sherlock cared, but love, was he truly capable of loving her?

“I mean it” he blurted out when the silence finally became too much “I do, uhm you know, love you” he mumbled.

“I love you too” she whispered.

_#3 Come home NOW_

After Sherlock had arrived home from his case he had finally taken Molly on their first real date, although if you asked him their first date had when he’d taken her out on cases with him. Molly argued that since she was engaged at that time, it didn’t count.

Four months later Molly had moved in with Sherlock, making Baker Street a much more decent place to live. Mrs. Hudson certainly enjoyed the silence since Molly had scolded Sherlock for once again shooting the wall, apparently the small woman had a certain power over the world’s only consulting detective and he’d never touched the wall again, except from the occasional needle needed to hang up pictures from cases.

“It’s happening Sherlock, get John, pack your stuff, and get home NOW.”

It was the first time Mary had called Sherlock, and normally the man would only take calls from his wife, but knowing of Molly’s condition had made him pick it up, and a good thing he’d done so too.

“We’re leaving” he told John as he stormed out of the pub where they’d been asking the bartender a few questions.

They were on a case in Manchester and even though Molly had pleaded with him not to take it, the case had been too intriguing to say no to.

A text was thrown off to Mycroft and a helicopter was soon landing on a parking lot close to their location.

Sherlock made no thoughts to his few belongings at the hotel, knowing very well that they would be taken care of. Right now, he was only able to think of Molly and the new life she was about to bring into the world. The life they’d made together.

oOo

Molly was breathing slowly when he entered the room, her gaze turned down where a small bundle was wrapped up in her warm embrace.

“It’s a girl Sherlock, we have a daughter.” She spoke silently as she raised her eyes to meet his.

He felt warmth spreading through his bones, Molly, with her slightly sweaty hair and tired eyes had never looked more beautiful to him.

He walked to the bed and sat at her side, slowly putting an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss, telling her exactly what he’d been thinking a second ago.

Her eyes glowed and her lips smiled only for him when they parted “I love you too.” She whispered as Sherlock lowered his gaze to that of their tiny baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
